The First Guy I See
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Cagalli does a make over so she could get Athrun to notice her but then she sees Meer and him kissing. Cagalli feels hurt and swears that she'll forget about Athrun by kissing the first guy she sees. Oneshot AxC


"Grrr…I can't take it anymore!! I don't want this life!!" Cagalli screamed as she pulled her blonde hair, her amber eyes showing anger and frustration behind her thick eyeglasses. Lacus looked worriedly at her. She never saw Cagalli act like this before.

"Take it easy Cagalli whatever your problem is it can't be that big, right?" The pink haired girl asked her friend her tone saying that Cagalli's problem really isn't that big. The blonde glared at her.

"Yes it IS! I'm such a geek at school that my best friend, Athrun, doesn't even notice me! He's going out with Meer!" Lacus' eyes widened at Cagalli's problem. She knew that Cagalli had a thing for Athrun but she never thought that she'd admit it.

"So that's it! It's about Athrun!"

"It's always been about Athrun! I started to love him ever since he went out with Meer!" Cagalli said almost a bit hurt and for a moment Lacus swore she saw a tear leave Cagalli's amber eyes. "That's it! I'm not going to be the geek that everyone ignores anymore! Screw my eyeglasses!" Cagalli took off her glasses and threw them away. She loosened up her blonde hair that was tied up in pig-tails so now it flowed freely with the wind.

Cagalli led Lacus to a clothes store and bought some new clothes. She now wore a tube-top and a pair of denim shorts that hid very little of her unscarred legs. Lacus was amazed at how beautiful Cagalli's body was but she was also troubled by her choice of clothes.

"Cagalli don't you think that's a bit too revealing?" Lacus asked Cagalli who only glared at her.

"Shut up! I'm only doing this so Athrun would notice that I can be hot like everyone else and to make him go out with me." Cagalli said then continued to look for accessories. She bought a pair of cross shaped earrings and a heart shaped necklace.

"Sugoi Cagalli! You look so pretty!" Lacus praised her friend. She always thought that Cagalli didn't know anything about fashion but it looks like she was wrong. Cagalli looked great in what she was wearing! Now Cagalli's only problem is finding Athrun and get him to fall in love with her.

"Now let's find Athrun, Lacus!" Cagalli said pulling her pink haired friend's hands taking her wherever her feet would carry them. While they were walking lots of guys whistled at Cagalli and some even introduced themselves to her. This only gave Cagalli confidence about her looks, not that she wasn't confident about the way she looked.

Lacus and Cagalli ended up finding Athrun and Meer eating and laughing inside a café. Cagalli's eyes twitched when she saw how much they enjoyed each other's company. She couldn't wait to show off her new look to Athrun. She suddenly stopped when Athrun and Meer kissed. Her heart hurt really badly. She never saw Athrun and Meer kiss before in fact Athrun never kissed a girl except his mom before. He just gave his first real kiss to Meer!

Tears fell from Cagalli's eyes and she ran away. Lacus went after her and found her crying in a bench. She sat down next to Cagalli and comforted her.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry. I didn't think Athrun would to that with Meer. And after all you did just so Athrun would notice you…" Lacus said in a sad tone but Cagalli shook her head and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"No, Lacus you don't have anything to be sorry for. It's my fault for being such an idiot anyway." Lacus was about to disagree but Cagalli continued what she was about to say. "I'm going to forget about Athrun and I'm going to do that by kissing the first guy that I meet and say that I love him and I want to be his girlfriend." Lacus' eyes widened at Cagalli's impulsive behavior.

"Cagalli! That's just stupid! You can't forget Athrun like that!" Cagalli glared at her and led her along the streets.

"Watch me." She said as she waited excitedly to bump into a guy. Cagalli smirked when she finally bumped into a boy but she cringed when she saw the man was Yunna. 'I meant what I said and I won't back down.' Cagalli thought while trying to gather the courage she needed to do this. "Umm…hi Yunna." She greeted him with a nervous smile.

"Oh, hi Cagalli. Love the new look." He said with a smile and waved his hands. Cagalli noticed how dirty they were and wondered what the school's grossest guy was doing before. "I just finished my job of collecting elephant manure at the zoo though I forgot my gloves." Yunna said then he felt an itch on his nose so he scratched it and some of the manure got into his mouth. Cagalli felt like vomiting but she held it in.

'I have to do this. I have to do this. I have to…screw this I'm not gonna kiss manure boy over here.' Cagalli decided that she'd just kiss the next guy she comes across with and left Yunna alone.

"So what happened to 'kissing the first guy that I meet and say that I love him and I want to be his girlfriend'?" Lacus asked Cagalli who got annoyed at her.

"Shut up! I'll do that to the second guy!" Cagalli declared and continued walking. 'Stupid Athrun…why'd you have to go and kiss Meer? Didn't you notice how I felt about you? But I don't blame you if you decided to be with Meer, since I still must be a geek even with this new look.' Cagalli's confidence about the way she looked came crashing down along with her hopes of Athrun falling in love with her. Cagalli then bumped into the next guy. It was her crazy next door neighbor, Jibril.

"Cagalli is that you? You look so gorgeous! You have got to tell me your secret! I mean just look at me! I am soooooooo ugly! How am I going to make Gilbert mine?" Jibril just kept going on and on about his undying love for Gilbert and Cagalli used this opportunity to get as far away from him possible.

"So…" Lacus started but what was cut off by Cagalli.

"Shut up! This time I'll just do it without looking who the guy is!" She said then bumped into someone. She could tell he was a guy because of his broad chest so she closed her eyes and pulled the guy into a kiss. She was surprised when the boy returned the kiss and wrapped his hands around her waist. Cagalli broke off the kiss feeling somewhat disappointed at the lost of contact. "Um…I love you and I want to be your girlfriend!" She said with her eyes closed. 'There I finally said it! Well Athrun if this guy accepts then I guess my feelings for you will just be a thing of the past now.'

"Cagalli I feel the same way about you too." The blonde girl was shocked. The guy's voice sounded so much like Athrun's! She opened her eyes and found out it IS Athrun! Cagalli just kissed Athrun!

'And he told me he loves me!' Cagalli was so happy but then she remembered Meer and loneliness crept up on her again. "What about Meer?" She asked angry and hurt at the same time.

"We broke up." Athrun said simply.

"Liar. I saw you two kiss at the café." Cagalli replied. Athrun's eyes widened but then he smiled.

"I broke up with her at the café and she asked if she and I can still be friends and I accepted then we gave each other a sort of goodbye kiss." Athrun explained to his best friend who was looking away. He felt really happy that Cagalli felt the same way he does about her but he was also afraid that Cagalli might not believe him.

"Really?" Cagalli asked hopefully. "You broke up with her because you love me?" Cagalli couldn't explain what she was feeling now. One moment she wanted to forget about Athrun and the next she wanted to hug him. She felt really confused.

"Yes." Athrun answered.

"But you gave your first kiss to Meer…" Cagalli whined and Athrun turned beet red. He scratched the back of his head and looked like he was caught doing something wrong.

"Well…actually…I kinda gave my first real kiss to you…" Cagalli looked curious and surprised. Athrun kissed her? Then why can't she remember anything that happening? "It was when we were watching that late night movie marathon and you fell asleep and you looked so beautiful then I just realized I kissed you."

"But…how could I look beautiful? I looked like a geek back then. I-" Athrun put a finger on her lips cutting her off.

"Cagalli you always looked beautiful to me. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I went out with Meer. I really love you. I don't know what I'd do with out you." Even though Cagalli hated to cry she found herself doing it anyway.

"Athrun I love you too." Cagalli said throwing herself at Athrun.

Lacus only smiled as she watched the two new lovers and silently wished that Kira was also with her right now.

* * *


End file.
